Find Me
by ShinySilverVolvo
Summary: For one night, all Bella wants is to be a normal teenage girl. However, it turns out that years of running from vampires can make you forget that the human world has its dangers too. Lost and alone, broken and scared, Bella cursed herself for being so foolish. If the Cullen's thought they were soulless, they should take a look at him. SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR FULL SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

Find Me

Summary:

The Cullen's are in grave need of a hunting trip, but Edward refuses to leave Bella alone while Victoria is still around and planning to attack. Carlisle decides to skip the hunt and babysit her for his son's sake, promising that he won't let her out of his sight. Bella had no clue that Carlisle had been speaking so literally, and it turns out that such a controlling nature can take a toll on a girl. For one night, all Bella wants is to be a normal teenage girl. It wouldn't be easy, but she'd do it.

However, it turns out that years of running from vampires and not being scared of anything else can make you forget that the human world has its dangers too. Lost and alone, broken and scared, Bella cursed herself for being so foolish. If the Cullen's thought they were soulless, they should take a look at _him._ Scent completely masked and thoughts dulled by who-knows-what, Bella prepares to say her goodbyes.

Chapter one:

Bella's POV:

I watched his back as he walked into the forest with the rest of them, and then when I blinked they were gone. I sighed in relief- it had gotten to the point where I had thought that Edward might drive himself into madness with the need to hunt. His eyes had been pitch black for the past week, and though he tried to convince me otherwise I knew it was for my benefit.

I felt a cool hand rest on my shoulder, and I raised my head to look up into Carlisle's empathetic eyes. I realised that my sigh had probably been misinterpreted.

"They'll be back before you know it." He said soothingly, and I nodded in appreciation. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Esme's stocked the fridge."

I smiled, guessing that that would have been his next question. "That's okay, I ate before I drove over here."

"And you told Charlie that this was a two-night sleepover with Alice?"

"Yep. He'll be over at the Rez anyway, sleeping at the Clearwater's and trying to help out." I said, then noted the blank expression that Carlisle took on and realised that I had been oversharing. Though he may not have had as much of a problem with the wolves as some of the other Cullen's did, it was made clear to me that I wasn't allowed over there. Not that I would even be able to if I tried, with his hearing and ability to overtake and stop me at any point in time.

"I assume that you'll be okay to unpack and settle in by yourself? After I get home from work I was thinking that we could watch a movie and you could order some pizza. Edward said you liked that, am I correct?"

I tilted my head and looked up at him, unaware that I had signed up to an evening in. "Um, actually Jess and Angela are going to this party, and they said I should tag along. It's up in Port Angeles, so I wasn't expecting to be back until later."

"A party? Since when do you go to parties?" He asked incredulously.

I blushed, unsure as to whether or not I should've taken his shock as an insult. "I guess the graduation deadline has just gotten real for me. I've missed out on a lot of high school, I want to at least go to a little party with my friends."  
"Bella, that's something you must discuss with Edward, I'm afraid. You know that I can't allow you that far away from the protection of myself and the pack, especially at this time."

 _I wasn't asking you to allow me,_ I thought.

I frowned and furrowed my brows. "But not letting me go out for just a few hours? Isn't that a little excessive?"

"Bella, the answer is no. Please don't argue with me on this."

I couldn't quite comprehend what he was telling me- if it was Charlie, maybe I'd let it slide. But the point was the Charlie would never have said no, and he was my actual father.

"Carlisle, I know you mean well. But believe it or not, I'm a legal adult and I can look after myself. I won't leave the girls' side's, I promise."

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm not sure how much clearer I can make myself. You are not going out tonight, Isabella."

I glared at him, unbelieving.

"It's for your own good." He added, placing his cool hand back onto my shoulder. I resisted the urge to shake it off.

"So I'm stuck in the house for the next three days?" I asked sourly.

"We may go out together. Really, Bella, it's not so hard."

"The last time that my mother didn't allow me out of the house on my own was when I was twelve."

"That's enough, Isabella." His calm and collected voice was driving me crazy.

I was completely fuming at this point, and far too stubborn to let it go now. Other than being hunted down by a revenge-thirsty vampire, being patronised was my least favourite thing.

"That's enough from me? How about yourself?"

His dark topaz eyes widened ever so slightly. "Isabe-"

"The only reason I don't storm out and drive to that stupid party is because I know you would physically stop me."

The hand on my shoulder slid down to grip my upper-arm firmly. Hard, but not too hard. Despite seeing a side of Carlisle that I hadn't ever seen before, I knew that he'd never hurt me.

"Go upstairs to Edward's room now, Isabella. Unpack and stay there until you've cooled off and are ready to apologise. Unfortunately, it's a Friday afternoon, and I still have one busy work shift left to go. After that you can decide how you'd wish to spend your evening, inside of the house. Understand?"

I bit my tongue to stop myself from cursing or making the situation any worse. I picked up my bags and walked up the stairs to Edward's room, trying not to stomp. I closed the door sharply and flopped onto the bed, letting out a long puff of angry air.

Did I seriously just get sent up to my room? By Carlisle Cullen, no less. If I was made to guess earlier on today, this was the least likely situation I would have put myself in. How did it even start? Right, he forbid me from exiting the house without parental supervision like a freaking five-year old, and then acted shocked when I spoke back to him.

I forced myself to take a deep breath in, and then out. After a few minutes, it became clear that I wasn't going to be 'cooling off' any time soon. So I decided that I would be going out tonight, and it would be the best party that I had ever attended- despite how short it was cut by Carlisle. I would deal with the repercussions later.

I was in the middle of unpacking when I heard footsteps, and I braced myself for another painful encounter.

There were two knocks on the wooden door. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I replied. I hoped that he couldn't hear the strain in my voice.

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

I was folding sweaters rapidly, needing to give myself something to do. I didn't hear him enter, only felt the bed dip when he sat down.

"Are you alright?"

That made me falter. I looked up at him with pursed lips, then managed to smile and nod. Obviously he saw that it wasn't genuine, and stood up to wrap a long, lean arm across my shoulders.

"Do you need me to stay off of work?" He asked gently.

"No." I said, perhaps too quickly. "No, that's okay. You go and save some lives, or whatever. I'll be here, promise."

"Fair enough. I have to leave soon, but will only be gone for a few hours." Carlisle said, as if this were relieving information.

"Okay."

He hugged me then, with such love and oblivion that it almost made me reconsider disobeying him. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Soooo I'm seriously pissed off because I just wrote 2000 words and my MacBook helpfully powered itself off before I could save. Yay. Anyways, that's the reason it's taken so long. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Bella's POV:

I waited a solid 20 minutes after Carlisle left before I even moved. I checked the upstairs windows to make sure that he wasn't lingering outside, waiting to catch me if I dared to try and escape. I quickly opened the closet and changed into a dress that Jess had forced me to buy for the occasion. I suppose it was nice, although it made me glad once again that Carlisle wasn't here to see me in it. For starters it was way too short, and made me feel like a girl playing dress up in her mother's clothes. Black and bodycon wasn't my usual style, but I rarely got the chance to dress up for an event so I decided to make an effort.

I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs, suddenly excited. It amused me that today, being in Carlisle's presence, had provoked me to be more of a teenager than I'd ever been in my entire life. First with the arguing, then the tantrum, and now sneaking out of the house- to go to a party, no less.

I tried the door handle to find it locked. Agitation crept inside of me once again, and I rolled my eyes, suddenly grateful that I had listened to Edward when he had informed me where their spare key was. I rifled around in the top-left kitchen drawer until I found it, a small, triumphant, silver weight in my hand.

I shoved the key into the lock in one swift movement. Before I got the chance to turn it, the phone rang. My hands froze, and I rushed over to where it was stationed. I managed to get to it before the fourth ring, and made sure I sounded vaguely bored when I answered, having a good idea of who might be on the other side of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella. It's Carlisle." He had the decency to sound slightly sheepish.

"Checking up on me?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't concentrate knowing that I left you alone."

I repressed a sigh. "You're barely fifteen minutes away. Besides, the wolves are patrolling nearby. I'm completely fine, Carlisle."

"You're sure? And you'll stay at the house until I get back?"

"I promised, didn't I?" It's funny that I felt betrayed by his lack of trust in me, when I was just about to break his trust completely.

"Right. I'll call you again soon."

"No." I said, far too quickly. "No, don't. I'm sure you have a busy schedule- you're at work, so your mind needs to be there with you. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself for a few hours."

There was silence for a few painful seconds. "I suppose you're right."

"Bye Carlisle."

"Goodbye, Bella."

With that, I placed the phone down and ran a hand through my hair. I could only imagine how miserably my 'plan' would have failed if I had been a few seconds quicker going outside. I would just have to hope that he didn't call again, and if he did, so be it. It had been so long since I had done something without debating over whether or not the consequences were worth it, I felt thrilled.

I opened the door and went outside, but instead of heading for my truck I went straight over to the garage. To get onto the correct route to Port Angeles, I'd have to go past Fork's general hospital. Surely, with his superior hearing, Carlisle would recognise the distinct sound of my roaring truck and know that I was driving somewhere. No, I'd have to find other means of transport.

I opened the doors and took a second to stare at all the expensive vehicles in awe. If I was completely honest, I didn't trust myself in such close proximity to them. I walked past Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo, Rosalie's Mercedes CLK350 Convertible, Edward's Volvo C30 and Emmett's Wrangler-Style Jeep. I paused when I got to Jasper's motor-cycle. It was a Ducati 848, I remembered Edward saying. I ran my fingers across the glossy silver exterior, trying to remember the feeling of riding one of those. The temptation was simply too much, and I decided that I'd be screwed either way, so I grabbed a helmet off of the shelf and carefully wheeled the bike out of the garage.

I shut the doors behind me and practiced on the lawn for a few minutes, making sure that I didn't crash as soon as I got onto the road. I hadn't ever ridden on a main road before, and I questioned whether or not I should have just borrowed Edward or Alice's car. But I took to it better than expected, Jacob's lessons playing on repeat in my head. The engine was silent, too.

So I texted Jess and Angela that I'd be there in thirty minutes and set out on my journey. Once I was safely past Fork's general I let out a small squeal of excitement. It was around seven o'clock now, so the sky was darkening by the minute. I tried to keep at a respectful speed, but I wanted to get there before it was pitch black.

After a while I looked ahead to see a massive sign reading 'road closed ahead'. I groaned loudly- why tonight, of all nights? I had no clue if there was another way to get to Port Angeles, but I saw a small turning that a few cars were filtering out of, so I decided to turn that way. In any case I could always just pull into the nearest gas-station and buy a map to figure out where I was.

It was when I had been driving for thirty minutes straight and not a single sign for a rest stop had past when I started to panic. The street-lights had switched on, which meant it was nearing 8pm. I briefly wondered how Jess and Angela had gotten to Port Angeles, and decided that I would pull over as soon as I could and call them. They'd be worrying, anyway.

After another ten minutes I spotted a turning and breathed a sigh of relief as houses, stores and restaurants came into view. It wasn't PA, but it was definitely a town.

I weaved in and out of the streets carefully, pursing my lips as I took in the graffiti, smashed windows and litter in the darkness. It seemed that everywhere I passed there were groups of staggering men, bottles in hands, jeering as I drove past. My stomach churned and I suddenly longed to be sitting in the Cullen residence, familiar walls and warmth surrounding me.

I hesitantly pulled over directly outside of a convenience store. I tried both Jessica's and Angela's phones multiple times but both went straight to voicemail. Thanks a lot, guys.

I went inside the store, which annoyingly had no maps of the area. They did have a Dora the Explorer limited edition treasure hunt map though, the manager helpfully informed me. I bought some water and a bag of chips and devoured them immediately. Nerves always did tend to make me hungry.

I walked outside of the store to find a man- around 6'1- wearing a dark, cracked leather jacket and distressed jeans, perched on the side of my motorcycle. He was stroking the shiny silver metal as I had been earlier.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Can I help you?" I asked without thinking.

His head snapped up and his mouth formed a nauseating grin, twisting and gnarling the thick scar that ran across the left side of his mouth. I instantly regretted the confrontation.

"Pretty bike." He commented in a gruff voice. "Is it yours?"

"Y-yes." I replied, panic turning into pure fear.

His laugh gave me goosebumps. "Relax, babe. I won't hurt you."

When I didn't reply he stood up stiffly, and started to make his way over to me. I wanted so badly to bolt, but I was frozen in place. I wanted to hop onto some random bus that would take me back to Forks, hug Carlisle and apologise profusely, beg for him to forgive me and not leave the house until Edward returned. He was right and I was wrong.

"How about I give you a ride on it back to my place? It'll be much safer there." He spoke in a taunting manner.

"I have somewhere to be." I replied, willing him with my mind to stop walking towards me.

But that seemed to make him do the complete opposite and close the distance in three long strides. "What did you just say to me?" He asked, and I cringed away as he breathed fumes all over me.

"I said n-no." My voice was shaking audibly now.

His hands shot out so quickly and grabbed my wrists that the hope that he was drunk and dazed washed away. I let out a small sound of distress as the pressure increased. He pressed his lips right up against my ear so that his stubble was grazing my cheek. "I'll ask that again." His hot breath washed over me and I opened my mouth, preparing to scream. Clearly anticipating my next move, he clamped one big, meaty had over my lips, shifting so that he was holding both of my wrists between his arm and torso.

"Where are your keys?" He stuffed his spare hand into my back pocket, groping my ass while he fished for the keys that were still in my purse. In one last desperate attempt I jerked my knee up in one sharp movement and hit his groin with as much force as I could manage. He released me completely and shouted out a long string of curses, clutching his injury.

Hearing the commotion, the store manager ran outside to see what was going on. After taking in the scene she yanked out a phone from her pocket and started dialing- I prayed that it was 911.

I didn't waste a second more before turning around and forcing myself to run. I ran and I ran and I ran until the buildings and parking lots became sparse. Eventually I processed that I was no longer in the small town, but in the middle of nowhere. All I could make out was grass, trees and bushes. Though it was so dark now because the street-lamps didn't illuminate where I was going that I could hardly see my feet hitting the ground.

My heart pounded wildly, and I struggled to force air into my burning lungs. My calves were on fire but I refused to stop- I just had to get away. The wet grass soaked into my shoes, and I could no longer feel my toes.

It occurred to me that I should use my phone to call someone to get me out of here- _now._ I didn't care how much trouble I got into, I just wanted to be home. Funny, that was the exact opposite of what I had been saying earlier.

I fumbled around in my purse until I found my phone, and brought it up to my face with trembling fingers. No signal. Perfect, just perfect. You didn't need signal to call 911, right? I was seriously considering that as an option.

Distracted, I ran straight into a deep ditch. My foot hit the sunken ground at an unnatural angle, making a sickeningly loud crunch. I let out a yelp of pain just before I fell face-first, whacking my head and getting a mouthful of dirt. The pain overtook me completely, and the hot tears streaming down my face were the only relief from the cruel, bitter cold.

 _Find Me_ , I prayed, just before I slipped out of consciousness.

A/N: Please review! I'm a total sucker for including the title of the story in the story. Gave me goosebumps when SM did it J


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV:

It was the sharp, almost burning scent of disinfectant that woke me up. I reached up a hand to clamp in over my nose by instinct, only to find that I couldn't. My eyes shot open in a confused panic, and I squinted under the harsh, white light. I tried to sit up and look down at my wrists but couldn't raise my head and neck more than mere inches. A thick, heavy, unrelenting metal chain was tightly wrapped across my chest and underneath my armpits.

My breathing hitched and I wracked my brain for a memory, a small flashback that could tell me how I had ended up… wherever I was.

 _I let out a relieved sigh as Edward and his family left to hunt._

 _Carlisle's stern eyes rested upon my face, and anger rippled throughout me._

 _The Cullens' shrill phone rang out, and I leapt over to it in a hurry._

 _I gazed upon their excessive collection of cars, a small smile spreading across my face._

 _Angela and Jess wouldn't pick up the phone._

 _The street lamp's dim lights illuminated a face that I didn't recognise._

I tried to piece together everything I remembered, but none of it made sense to me. I seemed to be completely alone in the room- the only thing in my eye line was the ceiling. There could have been a particularly silent elephant at my feet for all I knew. What I was lying on reminded me of the medical room bed at school- thin cushion, cracked leather and a thin sheet of tissue paper laid over the top. It also occurred to me that the clothes I was wearing weren't mine- unless I had been on a shopping spree and bought a hospital robe in the past 24 hours.

It was the first time I had ever wished that I was in a hospital. At least then I would be somewhere I was familiar with. I knew that I should have been scared and crying, screaming for help. But my heart beat refused to accelerate; come to think of it, I wasn't really feeling anything at all. Just tiredness. No, tired wasn't the right word. Drowsy. Dazed. Numb.

So I gave up my frets, deciding they were hopeless. Perhaps I would remember everything after a good night's sleep.

/

When I woke up this time, it was a completely different story. The first thing I felt was my ankle, seething in pain and throbbing like mad. It felt like someone was banging my head in with a hammer. I thrashed and bucked against the chains frantically, praying in vain that one of them had a weak link. Opening my mouth as wide as it would go, I let out an ear-piercing scream. My throat was raw and my voice was raspy. My face was sticky with old tears, and I wondered in a panicked mess what had caused me to cry.

The swinging sound of a heavy door shut me up. I tried to look at whoever had entered the room, but was once again restricted.

"Ah, awake at last." Crooned a wispy male voice. My stomach clenched with fear, and I couldn't bring myself to say anything. "I was wondering whether or not I would have to shock you awake." His laugh sent shivers down my spine. "My, that would've been fun." I detected a slight lisp in his words.

The sound of his shoes clicking alerted me that he was coming closer. My heart thudded so loudly that I wouldn't have been shocked if he heard it.

I wondered if there was any possible way to escape- I was chained at my wrists, elbows, ankles, knees, thighs, torso and chest. Seemed pretty much impossible to me. But I still squirmed, my body not able to accept the fact.

I saw one long, gnarled finger reach out in front of my eyes and brush a stray stand of hair away from my face. I held my breath.

"Goodness, would you look at that bruise!" He cried, excitement in his voice. He prodded at the side of my head, and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming out in pain. Eventually I began to taste blood.

"Oh dear- I'll have to stitch that up for you later." He chided, and my stomach churned.

"St-stitch?" I stuttered. It couldn't have been more than a cut.

"Well, we have to make sure that you're healed up perfectly! I can't have my patients leaving unsatisfied." He waited a few moments, before giggling to himself. "Not that you'll be in the condition to leave any time soon."

"Where am I?" I asked breathlessly, my voice cracking.

"My, what a question!" He exclaimed, the pitch of his voice rising. "Really, where are any of us? Do we ever know? Physically, metaphorically, philosophically, mentally, in the terms of-"

"Physically." I interrupted through gritted teeth, unable to concentrate on his ramblings with my head and ankle still raging in pain.

"In that case, I suppose I must let you in on a little secret." I heard his joints crack as he knelt down, and cringed. His mouth must have been right next to my ear because his cold breath washed over me- it smelt of novocaine, or perhaps morphine. Probably both. If I turned my head, I suppose I could've seen his face. But something stopped me, as if seeing him would make this all a reality and not some vivid nightmare that my perverse imagination had created.

"I don't know!" He whispered, and then cackled to himself as if it were somehow funny. This man really was a psychopath- which meant that I was seriously in trouble. I whimpered in despair- I could have been absolutely anywhere. I was hurting too much to really comprehend how scared I was.

"In a spot of pain, are we?" This time he leant over me, putting his face in my vision. His icy blue eyes burned into mine, making me feel sick to my stomach. They had a watery-looking film over them- perhaps a mixture of Aro's eyes, and that of an old person's. His dark hair was completely slicked back, not a single strand out of place even at his odd angle. His hairline receded, though it couldn't have been because of age. His wrinkle-free skin told me that he wasn't much older than 30. It was ridiculously pale and clammy, as if he hadn't been out in the sun in years. Realising that I had been taking him in, he smiled a slow, sadistic grin. It displayed a set of discoloured, crooked teeth that made me shiver.

"Why don't you tell me where it hurts?" His fingers ghosted over my body, stopping at my forehead. I tried to jerk backwards but was restrained by the bed.

He paused for a few seconds, before tensing his hand into claw-like shape and digging his fingernails into my injury. I shrieked out in agony, bucking and thrashing like a mad-woman. I saw him watching my every move, revelling in my reaction. Not wanting to look into his eyes, I shut my own.

Seconds later, I heard the metallic creaking sound of an old trolley. He hummed an unrecognisable tune for a while before striding back over to me. He waved an unnecessarily thick needle in front of my face, filled with a suspicious looking clear liquid. My heart rate was going a-wire, and I had started to sweat profusely. The chains wouldn't allow my chest to rise far enough, and my breaths were too shallow.

"No."

"Yes." He said, drawing out the 's' sound.

"W-why are you doing this?"

"Oh, my sweet girl, but I have saved you! You were to die out there, all alone in the dark and cold."

"They'll find you. I have people looking for me." I said confidently, realising in relief that it wasn't a bluff.

"Funny that you'd think that." He said with his head cocked to the side, looking like he was genuinely confused. "No one ever has before."

He thrusted the needle into my arm, and it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, school has my stress levels rising above the roof. Hope you've had a great Christmas!

Chapter 4

Carlisle's POV:  
I sighed in relief as I pulled into my extensive driveway, not hesitating for a second before getting out of the car and hastily striding to the front door. I slid my key into the lock, only to find that it was already unlocked. My dead heart crept up into my throat, before I came to the conclusion that Bella had probably just unlocked it to prove a point. I rolled my eyes and smiled a small, affectionate smile. Her stubbornness truly was endearing- when it wasn't getting her into trouble, that is.

I briefly rested my head against the heavy wood and searched for her unique yet steady heartbeat. But to my horror, I was met with complete silence.

Yanking open the door with a newly found panic, I rushed inside and frantically tried to find a fresh scent.

"Bella? BELLA?!" I roared, multiple scenarios (all equally terrifying, mind you) filled my mind. Victoria? The Volturi, perhaps?

But no, the only potent scent was hers, mine and my family's. Although none were fresh, meaning only one thing: Bella had disobeyed me.

Bella's POV:

Darkness was all around me, but my other senses were as alert as they could possibly be.

"I concocted this one myself!" The man exclaimed, placing a special emphasis on his lisp. "The other doctors told me it was cruel, that it defeated the whole purpose of pain relief! They didn't appreciate my talent- but you do, don't you my sweet girl?"

But before I could reply, he tugged my still-bleeding lip into his cold grasp and probed at the sore cut. I hissed in pain and thrashed my head from side to side, seeing nothing apart from a malevolent pitch-black.

"Now, we won't be having any of that." He chided me as though he were speaking to a child, and I had a brief flashback of Carlisle doing the exact same thing. My heart ached, and I wondered whether or not he was looking for me yet, or if he was simply too angry to be concerned. Even thinking that, I doubted it were true. Carlisle was such a kind, forgiving soul- well, I hoped for my sake that he was.

"W-what other doctors?" I asked, trying to distract him from what he was about to do.

His tone was noticeably agitated when he spoke again. "The ones from that hospital- you know the one."

"Um, no, I don't."

"Well that's hardly my fault, is it?!" He screeched, and I jumped as much as I could underneath the harsh weight of the heavy chains.

I waited stock-still in the unrelenting darkness, fearing what the man's next move might be.

"You truly are being naughty, aren't you Isabella?" He said, considerably calmer. The calm before the storm, as my father might have said.

I flinched as my name casually fell from his lips, but before I could muster up the courage to ask how he had come across that knowledge a cold, wet gag was forced into my mouth. My eyes bugged as I frantically tried to adjust. My throat contracted against the intrusion and I struggled to swallow the rising bile. Cold water trickled down my throat, though it was more of a relief than anything. I was completely parched, and my stomach was sore- most likely due to all the medication I was unwillingly on.

"There! Much better!" The man rejoiced, his voice creepily light and airy. I shivered.

My lip was once again prodded at by his abusive fingers, but I was forced to suffer in silence. For a few minutes, the oblivion comforted me. I couldn't see what he was doing, and to be entirely honest, I didn't want to. That was until what I assumed to be a long, thick needle was violently pushed through my lip. He kept pushing, hands occasionally shaking and spasming to add to the ferocity of the pain, until the needed protruded out of the other side.

My body didn't know how to react, unable to move or see what was going to happen next. Agony exploded in my mouth, travelling up my face and down my neck. I could feel thick blood gushing out of the wound, and the psychopath squealed with delight.

Minutes that felt like hours passed. Just as I thought the pain had begun to ebb away, he said: "Just four more to go!"

A/N: It is so freaking hard to type with acrylics on! Please review, constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
